


Держи меня за руку

by Leytenator



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Очень важно учиться новому, но еще важнее — научить другого.





	Держи меня за руку

Все начинается очень просто. От школы до электрички им идти в одну сторону ровно семнадцать минут. Как раз столько, чтобы почти довести Мидориму до того состояния, в котором он поправляет очки ежесекундно. Почти — это значит, что Кисе успевает забежать в вагон до того, как рука Мидоримы дернется к ним через неравный промежуток времени.

Кисе считает минуты между движениями его руки к переносице. Кисе много чего считает. Кисе учится.

Он поставил перед собой цель изучить их всех: надменных, и отстраненных, и равнодушных, но неизменно опережающих его на голову. Начать с Мидоримы было простым решением: семнадцать минут каждый день — это очень мало сейчас и много в перспективе. У Кисе большие планы на будущее, в его мыслях оно сияет и искрится, как вино в бокале, сладкое, легкое, кружащее голову.

Пять минут до поворота направо, затем вниз, немного под горку, пройти мимо парка и детской площадки, подняться по ступеням и сразу же сойти вниз, переходя мост. Кисе любит задерживаться наверху и глядеть вокруг — любил, но сейчас нужно поспеть за быстрым широким шагом Мидоримы, поэтому мечтать некогда.

Семнадцать минут каждый день. Кисе треплется обо всем, что приходит в голову, Мидорима молчит и отвечает редко. Каждый раз Кисе запоминает выражение лица, интонацию, сами слова. Чтобы перенять чей-то талант, нужно наблюдать за человеком долго-долго, не упуская из виду никаких мелочей.

Иногда ему становится досадно. Кисе думает, что сделал неправильный выбор и было разумнее начать обучение с кого-то другого. Но после очередной тренировки понимает, что с другими игроками вряд ли было бы намного проще.

Мидорима начинает раздражаться от его трепа быстрее, чем прежде, но и отвечает куда чаще. Они обсуждают гороскопы. Невкусную еду в столовой. Соперников из других команд.

Иногда Мидорима отворачивается после какой-нибудь глупой шутки Кисе слишком поспешно, и тот начинает понимать по движению плеч, когда Мидорима улыбается и не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь видел это.

В один из вечеров они слишком задерживаются в школе и возвращаются затемно. Электричка уходит из-под носа, дребезжит на рельсах вагон, Кисе вздыхает и со стоном достает телефон, думая о том, какая из сестер согласится забрать его на машине и с кем из моделей придется ее за это познакомить.

— Можешь переночевать у меня, — раздается позади, Кисе оборачивается и видит только спину быстро шагающего Мидоримы.

— Мидоримаччи, ты меня спасаешь! — вопит он, торопясь догнать его и заглянуть в лицо. Мидорима старательно отворачивается и поправляет очки.

— Я ложусь ровно в десять. Никакого шума после. И до.

— Конечно! 

Дом у него очень большой и очень тихий. Кисе рассыпается в благодарностях перед матерью Мидоримы, отказывается от ужина, ссылаясь на то, что необходимо следить за фигурой перед съемками, и торопится оказаться в комнате Мидоримы. Тот застывает на пороге.

— Тебе приготовят постель в гостевой. В конце коридора и направо. — Он задумывается на мгновение и все-таки добавляет: — Спокойной ночи.

Кисе совершенно не хочется спать. Он сидит на расстеленном футоне, едва не подпрыгивая от нетерпения. Ну как же можно удержаться и не поглядеть, что окружает Мидориму каждый день!

Он поднимается и на цыпочках крадется по коридору. Замирает под чужой дверью и прислушивается. Потом негромко стучит. 

Не получив ответа, Кисе не выдерживает и отодвигает ее в сторону — в комнате полумрак, видна только полоска света откуда-то сбоку, да слышится звук льющейся воды. Кисе крадется, жадно обшаривая все вокруг взглядом — аккуратно застеленная кровать, талисманы на полках, книги, снова книги, много книг, ни телевизора, ни приставки. Упаковка пластыря возле изголовья.

Любопытство окончательно побеждает здравый смысл, Кисе подходит к двери в ванную и заглядывает в щель. Замирает. Чувствует, как приливает к щекам жар, как вырывается из губ потрясенный вздох, и зажимает рукой рот.

Мидорима стоит под душем, закусив губу и запрокинув лицо со сведенными к переносице бровями. Он опирается одной рукой о стенку, а второй трогает себя между ягодиц, широко разведя ноги и выгнув спину. Кисе смотрит, как касаются розоватого ануса кончики пальцев, проникают внутрь неглубоко, на фалангу, как выгибается Мидорима, просовывая их дальше.

Кисе не может сделать и шагу, ноги словно приросли к полу. Мидорима вжимается в стенку лбом и опускает другую руку на член, сжимает его, дрочит резко, беззвучно задыхаясь, и спустя минуту кончает, скривившись и тихо застонав. 

Он нашаривает на полочке рядом мыло и долго, тщательно намыливает пальцы один за другим. Губы у него искусанные, алые, и дрожат.

Когда он поднимает взгляд, Кисе отшатывается и только спустя мгновение понимает, что Мидорима не видит его без очков и просто глядит в пустоту — устало и сонно.

Кисе не помнит, как добирается обратно до гостевой комнаты. Он лежит до самого утра, укрытый одеялом по самую шею, и не может уснуть.

После этого он решает сделать перерыв. 

Его не мучает совесть, нет, но теперь всякий раз, когда он видит Мидориму, берущего в руки мяч или поправляющего очки кончиками пальцев, сжимающего карандаш или чашку, становится ужасно не по себе.

Кисе решает переключиться. Вместо того чтобы идти после школы домой, он остается в зале и тренируется до изнеможения. Он изводит Аомине просьбами поиграть вместе, и тот соглашается, предварительно, правда, обругав его бездарным ослом и девкой. 

У Кисе плохо выходит изучать его. Он просит и просит показать движение снова, но скопировать выходит так себе. Кисе смотрит на мяч и видит длинные пальцы в каплях воды из душа, закушенную губу, и перед глазами все плывет.

Аомине ругается еще больше, Кисе старается все упорнее, и в один прекрасный момент начинает получаться.

Он играет лучше с каждым днем, все быстрее двигается, все больше мячей забивает в матчах. Все идет хорошо, пока во время очередного, бездарно продуваемого соперником, он не замечает, как у капитана чужой команды появляется озверевшее выражение лица. Когда Мидорима забивает очередной трехочковый, заработав сотое на сегодня очко, раздается финальный свисток. Капитан идет через все поле, не обращая ни на кого внимания, застывает напротив него.

— Молодец. Мне бы такого красавчика в команду. Поздравляю, чего уж там. Руку пожать можно?

Мидорима смотрит на него пару секунд застывшим взглядом. Пожимает плечами и протягивает ладонь. Соперник улыбается ему. А потом плюет на нее.

У Кисе на мгновение темнеет перед глазами. Он судорожно выдыхает, дергаясь всем телом. Нарастает возмущенный гул; пока тренеры препираются, а Аомине громко рассказывает, что сделает с мордой этого мудака, чужая команда быстро вытаскивает бешено сверкающего глазами капитана за дверь.

Из зала уходят в раздражении даже победители.

— Все хорошо, Мидоримаччи? — Кисе осторожно кладет ладонь на плечо Мидориме, и тот вздрагивает, как от удара. — Мидоримаччи?

Он дергает углом рта, поправляет очки и фыркает. Сгибает и разгибает пальцы, молча пожимает плечами и бросает:

— Все в порядке, разумеется.

Кисе ждет его у ворот школы весь вечер. Звонит, но тот не берет трубку. Когда начинает смеркаться, Кисе возвращается обратно в зал. Там тихо и темно, и Кисе бредет к раздевалкам. Свет не горит — только тонкая полоска под дверью в душевую, и у Кисе внутри все обрывается от непрошеной картинки, возникшей в голове. Надо бы уйти, но он делает шаг, другой и оказывается совсем близко. Ничего не остается, как зайти внутрь по возможности бесшумно.

Мидорима одет и в очках.

Но лучше бы он был без них.

Слова застывают у Кисе в горле, когда тот вскидывает горящий взгляд и смотрит на него в зеркало, не разворачиваясь от раковины. Пальцы на его левой руке покраснели так сильно, что кажется, будто они кровоточат. На правой, сжимающей мыло, побелели от напряжения. Взгляд у Мидоримы застывший, бешеный, какого Кисе никогда не видел. Ему становится страшно. Но не за себя.

— Мидоримаччи, — шепчет он, делая шаг вперед.

— Выйди, — шипит Мидорима, но Кисе мотает головой и подходит к нему, прижимается со спины так крепко, как может. Мышцы на ней задеревенели, Мидорима поднимает руку, чтобы оттолкнуть его, но не может двинуть ею.

Кисе прикусывает губу. Он чувствует чужой стыд так же остро, как свой. Он виноват. Он должен это исправить.

— Давай я помогу тебе, у меня с собой лосьон...

— Не трогай меня.

— Ты же не можешь стоять здесь вечно.

— Убирайся.

И тогда Кисе понимает — он может.

Не уйти отсюда, пока не вызовут его родителей, не прикасаться больше ни к чему и ни к кому. Кисе изучил его слишком хорошо. 

И он слишком сильно хочет коснуться его.

Майка Мидоримы пахнет потом. У Кисе подкашиваются ноги. Ему становится жарко. Он хрипло выдыхает и отступает. Становится рядом, открывает кран на полную и намыливает руки по локоть. Моет их долго и сосредоточенно, пытаясь не провалиться сквозь землю под тяжестью чужого взгляда. После шестого раза он смывает мыло и выключает воду. Поворачивается к Мидориме и говорит тихо, чтобы не было слышно, как срывается голос:

— Теперь мне можно тебя трогать? Пожалуйста. Мидоримаччи.

Он бережно перехватывает чужое запястье и очень медленно подносит ладонь Мидоримы к лицу.

— Не нужно больше, правда. Очень чисто. 

Чужая кожа горячая и сухая. У Кисе заканчивается воздух в легких, когда он касается кончиков пальцев губами.

Мидорима вздрагивает всем телом и пытается вырвать руку, но Кисе держит крепко.

— Мне все равно, кто их трогал. — Он делает глубокий вдох и тихо добавляет, глядя в широко распахнутые глаза Мидоримы: — И что ты трогал ими.

Мидорима бьет неловко и смазанно, будто никогда раньше не делал этого. Нижняя губа саднит. Кисе сглатывает солоноватую слюну.

— Никогда больше не смей приходить ко мне домой. Разговаривать со мной. Попадаться мне на глаза. Трогать.

— Ты очень красивый, Мидоримаччи. И я не могу тебе обещать всего этого. Я хочу смотреть на тебя. И трогать. И я... — Кисе чувствует, как становится больно и жарко внутри, трет лицо влажными ладонями, улыбается нервно и криво. — Я не знаю, что делать с тобой. Ты странный и нравишься мне, и я хочу узнать о тебе даже больше, чем знаю, но я совершенно, абсолютно не знаю, что делать...

— Я тоже. — Мидорима смотрит на него, скривившись, а потом вздыхает, и из него словно выпускают весь воздух вместе с напряжением. Он снимает очки и устало прикрывает глаза, сжимает переносицу. — Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, как вести себя с тобой. И что с тобой делать. И как...

Он запинается, надевает очки и отворачивается, и Кисе распахивает глаза, ошеломленно понимая, что тот краснеет нервными пятнами. 

— Тогда дома ты... Мидоримаччи, ты думал обо мне?

У Мидоримы снова каменеет спина. Он передергивает плечами и идет к душу, стягивая с себя пропотевшую форму.

— Уходи.

Кисе не слышит его. Не слушает, он шагает под душ, как есть, в одежде, и разворачивает Мидориму, заглядывая ему в лицо. Там страх, и стыд, и злость, и ненависть, и ожидание, болезненное и обжигающее.

Кисе целует его и стонет, когда Мидорима сгребает в горсть его волосы на затылке, отвечая так жестко и яростно, что ноги перестают держать. Он отрывается от чужих горячих губ, с трудом переводя дыхание, и трогает все, до чего может дотянуться: ключицы, светло-розовые затвердевшие соски — Мидорима шипит, стоит провести по ним кончиком пальца — твердый живот, волосы в паху. Кисе рвано выдыхает и сжимает в руке чужой член. Мидорима дышит тихо и хрипло, зажмурив глаза, и Кисе не может насмотреться на его побледневшее лицо, на слипшиеся от льющейся сверху воды ресницы, закушенную губу, красные пятна на щеках. Он осознает, что никогда не сможет понять, запомнить и изучить все, что есть в Мидориме, что это нужно будет делать бесконечно.

И это восхитительно. 

Он мягко касается губами уголка его рта и шепчет:

— Можно мне... там...

Мидорима вздрагивает и распахивает глаза. Смотрит на него плывущим взглядом. И медленно кивает.

Кисе кажется, что он сам кончит сию минуту от одного ощущения горячей нежной кожи между ягодиц Мидоримы. Он надавливает на вход и чувствует пульсацию, стонет, упираясь лбом в плечо Мидориме, целует его под ключицей, дрожа и до смерти боясь сделать что-то не то.

Он проталкивает палец на фалангу, рука Мидоримы касается его поясницы, и Кисе вжимается бедрами в его пах, судорожно дергая застежку на своих штанах.

Он кончает, стоит чужому члену коснуться его собственного, и чувствует, как сжимаются вокруг пальца гладкие мышцы. Вскидывается и успевает сквозь плывущее перед глазами марево увидеть, как расширяются зрачки Мидоримы и открывается в беззвучном стоне рот.

Одежда вымокла. Мидорима молча поднимает брови, когда Кисе берет его форму и натягивает на себя. Пожимает плечами, переодевается сам и идет домой.

Они так и молчат всю дорогу, но семнадцать минут Кисе смотрит в его спину и улыбается. Как и Мидорима.


End file.
